His first lie
by GameLord 4BritishBronies
Summary: "That was my first lie" he thought as he walked away from his future wife. Contains Henry X Tharja. Based on the Henry and Tharja support conversations.


_**His first lie**_

Henry was picking some flowers in a field whistling a tune to himself. Why was he picking flowers you ask? Because he was about to do something crazy, possibly one of the craziest things he's ever done.

He was going to propose to Tharja.

Now if he bothered to tell him anyone, they'd probably think he was crazier than they initially thought. In fact a lot of members in camp thought Tharja would kill anyone who would try to get romantically involved with her, well besides Robin...

But Henry didn't really care, he was keeping this in for too long and he was finally going to get it off his chest, and nothing not even a hoard of Risen was going to stop him.

Henry walked up to Tharja in the field with the flowers clasped in his hand. When he stopped in front of her she looked at the grinning man with her usual look: A bored frown which he found strangely nice.

"Hey, Tharja! Look at these flowers I found! Aren't they pretty?" He said as he raised the hand holding the flowers.

Tharja looked at the flowers with a slightly puzzled look before saying "Er, yes. Sure. I suppose they are."

Henry lowered the flowers and looked at her. "Aw, Tharja. You're just saying that. You don't think they're pretty at all!" He said in slight disappointment. He then looked at the flowers and said "Poor little flowers after they went to all that trouble to bloom and everything." He said with slight pity.

Tharja got a scowl on her face and glared at him. "Are you actually talking to them?" She said incredulously. "That's more than a little creepy". Her glared hardened slightly and she said "If you don't cease at once, I'll cast a hex and turn them into dry sticks".

At that, a thought came to Henry and he smiled at Tharja, saying "Tharja, would you like that better?". He examined the plants while saying "Would you prefer these poor flowers to be twigs?".

Tharja just gave him a bored look and said "You make it sound as if I'm being rude to your ridiculous bouquet". Henry chuckled and said "I don't mean to! It's just that if you wanted a bundle of twigs, I'd be happy to oblige" before raising his free hand.

Tharja got in a defensive position and exclaimed "Wait, what are you-". She couldn't finish her sentence due to Henry Yelling "Presto!" and the flowers turned into twigs. He looked at them with a smile and offered them to Tharja saying "There you go."

Tharja lowered her guard and gave him a questioning look and slightly touched look. "You were so pleased with those, yet you destroyed them just like that...".

Henry just laughed and said "Oh, I don't care, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters". This made the Sorceress turn beet red before looking to side and demanding "Wh-where is this going".

Henry just looked straight at her with a smile and finally said what was on his mind. "Tharja, I'm head over heels for you! In fact, I'd rip my heels clean off if it would put a devious grin on your face! Heck, I'll destroy this whole army if that's what you want... Do you want that?".

"Ugh, of course I don't. Do you think I'm completely insane?" Snapped Tharja, her blush fading a bit leaving a small tinge of red on her face. At that Henry just shamelessly said "No, I was just using it as an example. So anyway you want to get married?".

Tharja faced went red again as she said "Egads, you do know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?". To say Henry was touched by that statement was well... an understatement. "And yet..." She continued, the blush leaving her face.

"If you promise to protect Robin, I just might consider it. If we both fall into some mortal peril, I want you to save Robin first. Is that clear? You must be ready to sacrifice me for her sake. If you can bring yourself to promise me that, then yes, I will marry you and-" she was cut off by Henry.

"Is that all? Easy-Peasy! No problem what-so-EVER!" Said the Dark Mage. "Good... I think" said Tharja with a look of acceptance and practically unseeable hurt.

"This is great. I thought you'd make the conditions really, really onerous. Like, so hard that I'd think twice about the idea. But you didn't." Said Henry before turning around saying "So, anyway. I'd better go down to the smith and get a ring made." And he proceeded to quickly walk away from his new fiancé.

As he walked away, one thought crossed his mind. "That was my first lie". He lied about keeping that promise he just made, about saving Robin before Tharja. That was one thing he could never do in his whole existence. Kill thousands? yep, curse people? Definitely, setting things on fire and watching them burn? Hell that could be his pay for all he cared, but risking Tharja's life to save someone else? Out of the question, no way in hell, he'd rather die.

He looked back at Tharja as he walked away to see her muttering to herself before a tinge of red and a content smile came to her face.

Henry smiled a true smile for once in his life and thought one thing as he continued walking.

Worth it.

_The End_


End file.
